


We were born to die

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [18]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 一个段子，详情见后续。
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	We were born to die

“Real的第一条准则是什么？”

“共事队友间不能有私人恋情，队长。”

“你还记得啊？”Guti冲他戏谑的笑了一下，然后猛地拽住了他的领子：“那你倒是告诉我，你刚刚在做什么？”

他穿着战靴，甚至比Cris稍稍高一些，这样大的动作让Cris有些呼吸困难，一边的Kaka立刻扶住了Guti的胳膊。

“队长，不要全怪Cris，”他急切地说：“我也有错，你要处罚的话，连同我一起处罚吧。”

Guti连一个眼神都不肯给他，而是死死的盯着Cris那张被他打出红印的脸，眉头紧蹙，几乎是在低吼了：“你以为这些准则都是在开玩笑吗？嗯？还是你把人命当玩笑？”

“随你怎么处罚，我们没有开玩笑，”Cris吃力地回答，他目光坚定的直视着Guti那双灰蓝色的眼睛，仿佛要烫伤一个本就摇摇欲坠的灵魂。

无声的对峙持续了起码一分钟，金发的军人先放了手，瞬间便收起了所有的愤怒，放松了姿态，重新恢复了面无表情。

因为短暂的窒息，Cris腿都软了，此时只能半躺在地上，不断的咳嗽，耳边的声音有点模糊。Kaka想去扶他起来，却又不敢上前。

“我没有权利处罚你们，但上帝不会让你们好过。”他冷冷的吐出这句诅咒般的话，转身就走。

Cris在大片的耳鸣中，他听见Guti最后的留言：“Cris，别走我的老路。”

后来他在夏天的某个晚上翻来覆去的睡不着，爬起来悄悄的走出舱门，一直爬到瞭望台，并在那里意外的遇到他的队长。

Guti没有穿他钟爱的军装，而是简简单单的一身白衣，金色的头发在备用推进器吹出的风中飞扬着，连同耳廓上的十字架耳环一道晃动起来。

他心情很好似的，完全忘了先前和Cris的争执，他坐在瞭望台上大声问他：“你怎么来了啊？”

Cris也大声回答他：“我睡不着！”

他们的声音和Guti自顾自的大笑淹没在推进器的嗡鸣中。他久违的笑容很漂亮，让那张平时总是冰冷的脸有着说不出的好看。

Cris发现Guti喝醉了，他的话太多了，简直比机器声还要吵。他一直絮絮叨叨地说自己曾经的辉煌，还有这艘银河战舰取得的荣耀，他们从两千年开始远航，如今已经过去了数不清的岁月，拥有过数不清的队长。

“你可得好好努力，等我死了，下一任队长说不定就是你啦。”

Cris不喜欢他把死亡挂在嘴边，但他却很不在意：“这有什么，人活这一趟，谁能不经历死亡？”

然后他第一次提到那个人，有些哽咽的：“Raul说，每个人死后都会变成一颗星星.......真他妈假，星星那么多，我怎么找得到他？”

他真的醉的不清，Cris心想，醉的不清，都开始愿意谈论Raul了。

在Real Madrid，大家都知道这是个不能提及的名字，有关他成功和“失败”都不能涉及，尤其是在Guti面前更要小心，金发的队长会因此一下子像换了一个人般，撕开伪装的皮囊露出一颗支离破碎的心。

但Cris知道，他以前不是这样的。Raul还在的时候，他的话就是那么多。也许他也曾在某个闷热的夏夜因为失眠而和Raul一起坐在瞭望台上，数着漫天星辰。

也许他也会问：你怎么来了？然后等待黑发恋人一个无所谓的回答和亲吻。

Cris也知道，他与Kaka的确在走他的老路，未来的某次战斗中他也会为了救Kaka变成一颗星星，或者反过来，怎么样都有可能，因为那是上帝给他们的处罚。

但是就像他的队长说的那样：

“我们生来就难逃一死。”

END


End file.
